START (Dzień 1)
Total Drama Big Brother Na początku pojawia się scena przypominająca nieco wybieg, na końcu którego znajdują się schody, które prowadzą do wejścia do domu Wielkiego Brata. Po dwóch stronach sceny znajdują się widzowie. Lektor: 'Już dzisiaj w domu Wielkiego Brata zamieszka piętnaście nieznających się osób. Co tydzień będą typować dwóch współlokatorów do odejścia z domu. Osoby z największą ilością nominacji zostaną poddane publicznemu głosowaniu, po którym jeden z nominowanych uczestników będzie musiał opuścić program. Wtedy też straci szansę na zdobycie głównej nagrody, którą jest 100.000 dolarów. Zwycięzca będzie tylko jeden. A kto nim zostanie? O tym zdecydujecie wy! Big Brothera czas zacząć! <intro> '''Lektor: '''Przywitajcie naszą prowadzącą, Heidi Stone! ''Na scenę weszła Heidi i po chwili zatrzymała się przy schodach. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie! Właśnie rozpoczynamy pierwszą edycję Wielkiego Brata Totalnej Porażki! Przez następne dziesięć tygodni będziemy obserwować jak między uczestnikami tworzą się nowe przyjaźnie, konflikty, czy może nawet miłość. Będą zmagać się z przeróżnymi zadaniami przygotowanymi przez Wielkiego Brata, dzięki którym będą mogli zdobyć cenne nagrody. Oczywiście nie zawsze będzie tak wesoło, ponieważ co tydzień będziemy musieli kogoś pożegnać, ale właśnie takie są zasady tej gry. Już za moment poznamy pierwszego uczestnika, ale najpierw szybko zobaczmy jak wygląda dom, który pod koniec tego wieczoru zostanie zapełniony aż piętnastoma osobami! ''Kamera skierowała się na duży ekran tuż obok schodów. Heidi weszła do domu i zaczęła po nim oprowadzać. Przy wejściu znajduje się dźwiękoszczelny pokój zwierzeń. Następnie trzeba zejść po schodach w dół do największego pomieszczenia, którym jest salon połączony z kuchnią i jadalnią. Od strony kuchni jest wejście do spiżarni oraz do specjalnego pokoju zadań. Natomiast od strony salonu można wejść do małej łazienki, sypialni oraz do dużego ogrodu z basenem. W sypialni znajduje się siedem łóżek pojedynczych oraz cztery podwójne. Na końcu pokoju znajduje się wejście do drugiej łazienki, w której jest między innymi duża wanna. W ogrodzie można wejść po schodkach do małego pomieszczenia przypominającego domek na drzewie. Po oprowadzeniu Heidi wyszła z domu i wróciła na scenę. 'Heidi: '''Okej, tak właśnie wygląda dom Wielkiego Brata! Jest to połączenie stylu ekologicznego z luksusowym, co daje nam ładny efekt. Teraz już tylko brakuje nam tam mieszkańców, więc czas poznać pierwszego uczestnika, który będzie trochę… rozdwojony. ''Na ekranie pojawił się filmik przedstawiający Vicey i Catherine. 'Vicey: '''Heloł, jestem Victoria Valentine end mam 23 lata. <3 '''Catherine: '''A ja jestem Catherine i mam 18 lat, a Vicey to moja siostra. <3 '''Vicey: '''Ja to miałam powiedzieć! Łotewer… Soł, ajm from Estonia, ale aktualnie aj liw in Phoenix w Arizonie. '''Catherine: '''A ja mieszkam w San Diego w Kalifornii, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że moje relacje z siostrą są bardzo bliskie. <3 '''Vicey: '''Tak, tak. Zamknij swoją fejs, ajm spiking nał. Przybyłyśmy tu, by of kors wygrać ten szoł! Dzięki nam, a szczególnie mnie, wjułers nie będą się nudzić. <3 Jestem przebojowa, zabawna oraz weri bjutiful. <3 '''Catherine: '''A ja? :< '''Vicey: '''Ah, no tak. Ty również, maj litl sister. <3 Występując tutaj bardzo chciałabym zostać wielką szajning star. <3 Czuję, że właśnie takie jest moje przeznaczenie. ^^ '''Catherine: '''Za to ja chciałbym zostać projektantką różowej mody. ^^ A w programie chętnie poznam jakiegoś przystojniaka, w którym się zakocham. <3 '''Vicey: '''Ju dont remember jak zakończyły się twoje poprzednie związki?! '''Catherine: '''Lepiej sama przypomnij sobie twoich poprzednich facetów! '''Vicey: '''Szat ap, to nie twoja sprawa! Poza tym miałyśmy mówić o fajnych rzeczach. '''Catherine: '''A czy miłość nie jest fajna? <3 '''Vicey: '''Eh… Newermajnd. Drodzy wjułers, jak widzicie na pewno dostarczymy wam mnóstwo rozrywki. ^^ A już w szczególności ja. <3 ''Koniec nagrania. 'Heidi: '''Oto Vicey i Cathi! ''Na scenę weszły Vicey i Catherine. Zatrzymały się obok Heidi. '''Vicey & Cathi: Heej. <3 Heidi: 'Witajcie! W programie zostaniecie podwójnym uczestnikiem, czyli że podczas nominacji i eliminacji będziecie traktowane jak jedna osoba. Cieszycie się z tego powodu? '''Catherine: '''Jasne! Przynajmniej wiem, że nigdy nie opuszczę mojej siostry, a ona nie opuści mnie. <3 '''Vicey: '''Byłoby emejzing, jeśli wspólnie wygramy, ale zawsze istnieje ryzyko, że jedna z nas będzie hejtowana i wtedy obydwie odpadniemy… Bat ajm szur, że tak się nie stanie. ^^ '''Heidi: '''W takim razie gratuluję pewności siebie! Dom Wielkiego Brata już na was czeka. Wchodzicie tam jako pierwsze! '''Catherine: '''Yaay! ^^ ''Vicey i Catherine zaczęły wchodzić po schodach. Wejście otworzyło się przed nimi i obie weszły do domu. Następnie drzwi się za nimi zamknęły. Poszły do salonu i zaczęły oglądać wnętrze. 'Catherine: '''Ciekawe czy ktoś już tu jest… '''Vicey: '''No przecież weszłyśmy tu jako pierwsze. ._. '''Catherine: '''No tak, zapomniałam. ._. Ale mniejsza z tym. Zobacz jak tu jest ładnie. <3 '''Vicey: '''Taak. <3 ''Dalej oglądały sobie salon i kuchnię. Do pozostałych pomieszczeń nie można wejść dopóki nie pojawią się wszyscy mieszkańcy. '' '''Heidi: '''Okej, dziewczyny już zaczynają się zadamawiać, a my tymczasem poznajmy drugiego uczestnika! ''Na ekranie pojawiło się nagranie. 'Ryder: '''Siemanko! Jestem Ryder Evans. Mam 20 lat i mieszkam w Chicago. Moim głównym zajęciem jest imprezowanie. :D Aktualnie pracuję w barze, co bardzo mi się podoba. Dzięki temu mogę dużo łatwiej poderwać więcej dziewczyn. ^^ Mam nadzieję, że wśród uczestniczek znajdą się jakieś wolne panny. A w sumie… Nawet nie muszą być wolne. ^^ Chciałbym w przyszłości przenieść się do Nowego Jorku i zacząć pracę w ekskluzywnym klubie wypełnionym różnymi gwiazdami. Może dzięki występowi w tym programie uda mi się osiągnąć ten cel? Tak czy siak, przede wszystkim chcę się dobrze bawić! :D ''Filmik się skończył i na scenę wszedł Ryder. 'Heidi: '''Oto Ryder! '''Ryder: '''Cześć! Już nie mogłem doczekać się rozpoczęcia. ^^ '''Heidi: '''Więc pewnie jesteś bardzo podekscytowany tym, że za moment oficjalnie zostaniesz mieszkańcem tego domu? '''Ryder: '''No jasne! '''Heidi: '''No to w takim razie już cię nie zatrzymuję. Zapraszam do środka! ''Ryder szybko wszedł po schodach i po chwili znalazł się już wewnątrz domu, a drzwi się za nim zamknęły. 'Ryder: '''Ale super! Jest tu kto? ''Poszedł do salonu, gdzie czekały na niego Vicey i Catherine. 'Vicey: '''Witaj! Ajm Vicey, a to moja sister Cathi. '''Catherine: '''Heej. <3 '''Ryder: '''Siostry? Świetnie! :D Miło mi was poznać! Ja jestem Ryder. Może macie ochotę się czegoś napić? '''Vicey: '''Of kors! ^^ ''Ryder otworzył szampana stojącego na stole i nalał do trzech kieliszków. 'Ryder: '''Przynajmniej będzie nam się przyjemniej czekało na resztę osób. ^^ ''Każdy wziął sobie kieliszek i zaczęli dalej rozmawiać. 'Heidi: '''Ledwo co przyszli i już otwierają szampana. Żeby tylko starczyło dla tych, co przyjdą jako ostatni… Cóż, my za to poznajmy uczestnika numer trzy. ''Na ekranie pojawia się filmik. 'Vivian: '''Hejo! Wita się z wami Vivian McGleen. ^^ Jestem hipsterską 19-latką i mieszkam w Newton w Massachusetts. Wychowywałam się w szarej, nudnej rodzinie, więc postanowiłam się zbuntować i ubierać się po swojemu. Yolo. ^^ Założyłam bloga, dzięki któremu po kilku latach zarobiłam wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, żeby wynieść się od rodziny i żyć własnym, hipsterskim życiem. Lol, jestem taka niezależna i wyzwolona. <3 Występując w programie chcę pokazać, że osoba, która ubiera i zachowuje się inaczej też ma szansę na wygraną. No lol, w końcu też jestem człowiekiem! ''Vivian wchodzi na scenę. 'Heidi: '''Oto Vivian! Jesteś już gotowa do zamieszkania w domu z nieznajomymi osobami? '''Vivian: '''Oczywiście! Yolo! Jedynie obawiam się trochę, że będą mieli problem z zaakceptowaniem mnie, ale co tam. Przynajmniej będzie śmiesznie, lol. '''Heidi: '''Na pewno przekonasz do siebie pozostałych mieszkańców. Nie powinnaś się tym zamartwiać. '''Vivian: '''Mam nadzieję… '''Heidi: '''Okej, nie zatrzymuję cię już dłużej. Idź przywitać się z osobami, które już na ciebie czekają! ''Vivian weszła po schodach do domu. Będąc już wewnątrz, tak jak reszta osób poszła do salonu. 'Vivian: '''Lol, witajcie! Jestem Vivian. ^^ '''Catherine: '''Heej, a ja jestem Cathi! '''Ryder: '''A ja to Ryder. ^^ '''Vicey: '''End ajm Vicey. <3 '''Vivian: '''Muszę przyznać, że nawet podoba mi się ten dom. Chociaż mimo wszystko mógłby być nieco bardziej hipsterski. ^^ '''Catherine: '''Jaki? Nie rozumiem. ._. '''Vivian: '''No… lepszy, lol. '''Catherine: '''A, spoko. <3 '''Ryder: '''Może chcesz napić się szampana? '''Vivian: '''Nie, dzięki. Wolałabym sok winogronowy. ^^ '''Ryder: '''Może gdzieś się znajdzie… '''Vivian: '''O, byłoby świetnie! ^^ ''Vivan zaczęła się rozglądać w kuchni, a reszta nadal sobie rozmawiała. 'Heidi: '''Okej, chyba czas wprowadzić do domu jakiegoś chłopaka, żebyśmy nie mieli takiej przewagi dziewczyn. Oto uczestnik numer cztery! ''Pojawia się filmik. 'Joey: '''Cześć! Nazywam się Joey Feeney i mam 20 lat. Mieszkam w Nowym Jorku, chociaż pochodzę z Kanady. Na co dzień jestem muzykiem. Potrafię grać na gitarze oraz śpiewać. Mimo wszystko na rozwijaniu mojej kariery bardziej chyba zależy mojej mamie niż mnie samemu. Przez jakiś czas jeździłem z rodzicami po Stanach Zjednoczonych w celu znalezienia producenta muzycznego, który mógłby mi pomóc. Rodzice musieli wydać dużo pieniędzy na kupienie autobusu, więc w przypadku wygranej na pewno pomógłbym im go opłacić. A oprócz tego chciałbym poznać w programie jakąś fajną dziewczynę. ^^ Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się do kogoś zbliżyć… ''Nagranie się skończyło i Joey wszedł na scenę. 'Heidi: '''Oto Joey! Witaj! '''Joey: '''Cześć. ^^ '''Heidi: '''Jak się czujesz przed wejściem do domu? '''Joey: '''Znakomicie! Już nie mogę się doczekać, by poznać nowych ludzi. :D '''Heidi: '''W takim razie zapraszam! Kilka osób już tam na ciebie czeka! ''Joey szybko wszedł po schodach do domu i pierwszą osobą, którą spotkał, była Vivian przebywająca jeszcze w kuchni. 'Vivian: '''Lol, nowa osoba. Heej. ^^ '''Joey: '''Hej! Jestem Joey, a ty? '''Vivian: '''Ja jestem Vivian. ''W tym czasie podeszli do nich Ryder, Vicey i Catherine. 'Ryder: '''Siemka, jestem Ryder, a to są Vicey i Cath. :D Masz ochotę na szampana? '''Joey: '''Pewnie. ^^ ''Ryder nalał szampana do kieliszka i podał go Joeyowi. Następnie wszyscy ponownie przeszli do salonu. 'Heidi: '''Joey tak jak reszta osób powoli się zadomawia w nowym miejscu. My natomiast poznajmy kolejną uczestniczkę! ''Pojawia się nagranie. 'Brooke: '''Witajcie! Nazywam się Brooke Logan. Muszę mówić ile mam lat? Cóż, niestety już 48, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nadal wyglądam na seksowne 30. <3 Tak czy siak, jestem poważną biznesmenką z Los Angeles. Pracuję w firmie rodziny mojego męża, z którym już wiele razy brałam ślub, a potem rozwód. Aktualnie znowu nie jesteśmy małżeństwem, więc jestem wolnym ptakiem gotowym do romansów. <3 No, tak jakby. W sumie to już sama nie wiem, czy mam aktualnie jakiegoś stałego partnera, czy też nie… Trudno się w tym nie pogubić. Zgłosiłam się do tego programu, ponieważ chciałam na jakiś czas odciąć się od mojego świata, w którym ciągle pracuję i romansuję. Chociaż z tego drugiego niekoniecznie muszę rezygnować. <3 Cóż, najważniejsze, żeby kamery i widzowie mnie pokochali. ^^ ''Brooke wchodzi na scenę. 'Heidi: '''Oto Brooke! '''Brooke: '''Lepiej dobrze się przypatrzcie, bo właśnie patrzycie na największą gwiazdę tego programu! '''Heidi: '''Nie rozpędzaj się tak. Najpierw będziesz musiała nam pokazać, że rzeczywiście tak jest. '''Brooke: '''Oczywiście, że pokażę! '''Heidi: '''Więc skoro tak uważasz, idź szaleć! ''Brooke dumnie weszła do domu. Następnie szybko skierowała się do pozostałych uczestników. 'Brooke: '''Cześć, jestem Brooke! ''Zaczęła się ze wszystkimi witać, każdy się w tym czasie przedstawił. 'Brooke: '''Chyba będę tutaj najstarsza… Może zostanę matką tego domu. <3 '''Catherine: '''I będziesz się nami opiekować? <3 '''Brooke: '''No, tak jakby… '''Ryder: '''To byłoby ciekawe. ^^ '''Brooke: '''Oczywiście, że byłoby ciekawe! Ale najpierw dajcie mi szampana. <3 ''Brooke nie czekając na odpowiedź poszła nalać sobie szampana. 'Heidi: '''Cóż, Brooke może i będzie najstarsza, ale jestem pewna, że będzie się bawiła równie dobrze, co jej młodsi współmieszkańcy. Póki co poznaliśmy cztery dziewczyny i dwóch chłopaków, więc czas na kolejnego przedstawiciela płci męskiej! ''Na ekranie pojawia się filmik. 'Andrew: '''Cześć, jestem Andrew Woods. Mam 23 lata i pochodzę z Chicago. Myślę, że jestem uosobieniem ideału! <3 Ludzie mi chyba zazdroszczą i dlatego zwykle mam mało przyjaciół i znacznie więcej wrogów. Nie przeszkadza mi to, ale dobrze by było, gdyby uczestnicy mnie polubili. Bo w sumie nie wiem, czego można we mnie nie lubić. ^^ Liczę też na to, że widzowie także pokochają mnie tak bardzo, jak ja kocham siebie. Chciałbym wygrać, ponieważ pieniędzy nigdy za wiele. Marzę o tym, by w przyszłości mieć największy dom w Chicago. Poza tym pieniądze to władza, a ja lubię rządzić. ^^ ''Nagranie się skończyło i Andrew wszedł na scenę. 'Heidi: '''Oto Andrew! Jesteś już gotowy do zawalczenia o główną nagrodę? '''Andrew: '''No jasne! Mam nadzieję, że to ja wyjdę stąd jako zwycięzca! '''Heidi: '''Heh, przekonamy się o tym za jakiś czas. Najlepiej już zacznij walczyć o sympatię widzów jak i pozostałych uczestników! '''Andrew: '''Może wcale nie będę musiał o to walczyć? ^^ '''Heidi: '''Może… Jak już mówiłam, niedługo się przekonamy. Tak czy siak, powodzenia! ''Pewny siebie Andrew wszedł do domu. Tym razem uczestnicy stali blisko schodów, więc od razu zaczął się z nimi witać. 'Andrew: '''No, ładnie tutaj jest. Podoba mi się. ^^ '''Joey: '''Tak, mi też się podoba. Jest nawet lepiej niż to sobie wyobrażałem. '''Brooke: '''Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja już nie mogę się doczekać, by zobaczyć sypialnię. Chcę zająć najlepsze łóżko. <3 '''Ryder: '''Pewnie jak my wszyscy. :D ''Uczestnicy postanowili zostać już w pobliżu schodów, by od razu witać nowych mieszkańców. 'Heidi: '''Poznaliśmy już prawie połowę uczestników. Do tej pory zobaczyliśmy Vicey, Catherine, Rydera, Vivian, Joeya, Brooke oraz Andrew. Czas na następną osobę! ''Pojawia się nagranie. 'Angelika: '''Siemka. <3 Jestem Angelika Kowalsky. Pochodzę z Polski, ale mieszkam w Nowym Jorku. Mam 22 lata, więc jestem w odpowiednim wieku na szaleństwa. ^^ Mam nadzieję, że będą tam ludzie gotowi na romanse, nieważne czy będą to chłopcy czy dziewczyny. ^^ W programie pewnie będę wam sprawiać trochę problemów, ale przynajmniej dzięki temu podniosę oglądalność, co nie? Takie buntowniczki jak ja zawsze przyciągają uwagę. <3 Szkoda tylko, że przez to będę pewnie zbierać antyfanów, ale osobiście mam to gdzieś. Już wolę to, niż pozostanie w cieniu i udawanie nudziary. W końcu przyjdę tu po to, aby się wyszaleć, a nie nudzić. ^^ ''Angelika weszła na scenę. 'Heidi: '''Oto Angelika! Więc jesteś już gotowa na to, żeby się wyszaleć, tak? '''Angelika: '''Oczywiście! Już nie mogę się doczekać! :D Muszę korzystać z okazji, bo pewnie szybko mnie wywalą… '''Heidi: '''Tego nie wiesz. Na ten moment każdy ma równe szanse. Powinnaś w siebie uwierzyć! '''Angelika: '''Cóż, może masz rację… Na razie nie będę się tym przejmować. ^^ '''Heidi: '''I bardzo dobrze! Więc zachowaj swoje optymistyczne nastawienie i pokaż je pozostałym mieszkańcom! ''Angelika weszła po schodach do domu. '' '''Angelika: '''Heej! Angelika przybyła! <3 ''Podeszła do uczestników i przywitała się ze wszystkimi. 'Angelika: '''Już pijecie? Ja też chcę. ^^ ''Ryder nalał szampana do kieliszka i podał go dziewczynie. 'Ryder: '''Proszę bardzo. :D '''Angelika: '''Dzięki. Już czuję, że następne tygodnie będą bardzo ciekawe. :D '''Vicey: '''Of kors! My wszyscy jesteśmy chyba bardzo eksajted. ^^ ''Na ekranie znów pojawiła się Heidi. 'Heidi: '''W ten sposób poznaliśmy już połowę mieszkańców. Ale nie zatrzymujmy się na tym! Zobaczmy, kim jest uczestnik numer osiem! ''Pojawia się filmik. 'Philip: '''Cześć, nazywam się Philip Jackson i mam 22 lata. Aktualnie mieszkam w Nowym Jorku, ale przez większość swojego życia byłem Kanadyjczykiem. Moją pasją jest muzyka. Chciałbym w przyszłości zostać znanym DJ’em w jakimś prestiżowym klubie. Mam nadzieję, że dzięki temu programowi uda mi się zdobyć trochę rozgłosu. Poza tym zawsze osiągałem wszystko dzięki bogatym rodzicom, a teraz wolałbym się usamodzielnić i sam spełniać swoje cele. No i gdybym wygrał te pieniądze, to mógłbym kupić sobie większe mieszkanie, bo aktualne jest trochę za małe. Zwłaszcza na imprezy. ^^ ''Gdy nagranie się skończyło, Philip wszedł na scenę. 'Heidi: '''Oto Philip! '''Philip: '''Hej! Bardzo się cieszę, że mogę wziąć w tym udział. ^^ '''Heidi: '''Więc ja również się cieszę! Mam nadzieję, że miło spędzisz czas w domu Wielkiego Brata. '''Philip: '''Na pewno! Zawsze staram się zachowywać optymistyczne podejście do wszystkiego. ^^ '''Heidi: '''Okej, w takim razie nie zatrzymuję cię już dłużej. Do zobaczenia za jakiś czas! ''Philip wszedł do domu i skierował się do reszty mieszkańców, by się z nimi przywitać. 'Philip: '''Widzę, że jest nas tutaj już dosyć sporo. :D '''Joey: '''No, już trochę się nas nazbierało, a pewnie zjawi się tu jeszcze drugie tyle uczestników. ^^ '''Ryder: '''W sumie im nas więcej tym lepiej! '''Vivian: '''Lol, nawet mimo tego, że przez to będzie większa konkurencja? '''Ryder: '''Noo… tak. :D ''Wszyscy nadal stali w pobliżu schodów oczekując na następne osoby i oczywiście nadal rozmawiali ze sobą. 'Heidi: '''Póki co wszyscy są do siebie przyjaźnie nastawieni. Ciekawe na jak długo. Tymczasem zobaczmy, kim jest następna uczestniczka. ''Pojawia się nagranie. 'Maddie: '''Heej, jestem Maddie McCartney. Mam 19 lat i aktualnie mieszkam w San Diego w Kalifornii. Mój rodzinny dom jest w Anglii, ale postanowiłam przenieść się do Ameryki. Udział w reality-show jest chyba najłatwiejszym sposobem na zarobienie dużej sumy pieniędzy, którą chciałabym przeznaczyć na własny dom. Zazwyczaj ludzie nie postrzegają mnie jako przyjazną osobę. Cóż, w sumie jest to po części prawda. Ale jakoś daję sobie z tym radę i się tym nie przejmuję. Nie zamierzam udawać kogoś, kim nie jestem tylko po to, by przypodobać się innym. Albo ludzie mnie zaakceptują, albo będą mieli ze mną problem. Proste. ''Maddie wchodzi na scenę. 'Heidi: '''Oto Maddie! Jak się czujesz przed zamieszkaniem z grupą nieznajomych ludzi? '''Maddie: '''Cóż… Niewiadomo czego mam się po nich spodziewać. Mam nadzieję, że będą w miarę normalni. '''Heidi: '''O to chyba nie musisz się martwić. Na pewno znajdziesz kogoś, z kim się dogadasz. '''Maddie: '''Jakoś sobie poradzę. Innego wyjścia nie mam. '''Heidi: '''Oczywiście, że sobie poradzisz. Powodzenia! ''Maddie weszła do domu i zaczęła powoli iść w stronę reszty mieszkańców. 'Catherine: '''Jeej, kolejna nowa osoba! <3 '''Philip: '''Witaj! '''Maddie: '''Cześć, jestem Maddie. ''Podeszła do uczestników i zaczęła się z nimi witać. 'Maddie: '''Wystrój domu jest dosyć… ciekawy. '''Andrew: '''Ale w tym pozytywnym znaczeniu? '''Maddie: '''Nie wiem, tak czy siak może być. W ogóle cieszę się, że nie jestem ostatnia. Bo nie jestem, co nie? '''Brooke: '''Nie, jeszcze kilka osób powinno się tu pojawić. '''Maddie: '''No, to dobrze. ''Po chwili uczestnicy podzielili się na małe grupki. Niektórzy nadal stali w pobliżu schodów, a inni odeszli nieco dalej. 'Heidi: '''Już powoli zbliżamy się do końca. Zostało nam do poznania pięciu uczestników. Zobaczmy, kto jest następny. ''Pojawia się filmik. 'Jayden: '''Hej, nazywam się Jayden Grant i mam 19 lat. Pochodzę z Phoenix, a obecnie mieszkam w Filadelfii. Moją największą pasją jest gotowanie. Chciałbym w przyszłości zostać znanym kucharzem. Najbardziej lubię kuchnię włoską i francuską. Chętnie zaprezentuję swoje dania pozostałym mieszkańcom domu. ^^ Mam nadzieję, że zaprzyjaźnię się z wieloma osobami. Szczerze mówiąc bardziej zależy mi na dobrej zabawie w miłym towarzystwie niż na zdobyciu pieniędzy. Ale oczywiście nie mówię, że nie chcę wygrać, bo to byłoby już pewnie trochę dziwne. ^^ Tak czy siak, najważniejsze, że to będzie bardzo fajna przygoda w moim życiu. :D ''Jayden wchodzi na scenę. 'Heidi: '''Oto Jayden! Więc mówisz, że nie bardzo zależy ci na pieniądzach? '''Jayden: '''Nie potrzebuję ich do bycia szczęśliwym. Ale jednak gdybym je wygrał, to na pewno by mi się w jakiś sposób przydały. ^^ '''Heidi: '''Gratuluję ci takiego podejścia. Wielu uczestników zgłosiło się głównie w celu zdobycia nagrody, więc będziesz wśród nich swego rodzaju wyjątkiem. '''Jayden: '''W sumie nawet się z tego cieszę. ^^ '''Heidi: '''I powinieneś! Cóż, do zobaczenia za jakiś czas. ''Jayden wszedł do domu. Zszedł ze schodów i zaczął się witać ze wszystkimi. 'Philip: '''I jak pierwsze wrażenie? Podoba ci się tutaj? '''Jayden: '''Tak, dom jest bardzo ładny. Poza tym z chęcią będę wam coś gotować. ^^ '''Brooke: '''Ooo, mamy kucharza! <3 Już się bałam, że to będzie moja rola. '''Catherine: '''Aż mi się przypomniało jak kiedyś przypaliłam wodę na herbatę… Mam nadzieję, że nie spowoduję tutaj żadnego pożaru. ^^ '''Maddie: '''Chyba wszyscy będziemy mieli taką nadzieję… ''Na ekranie ponownie pojawiła się Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Taak, lepiej, żeby w domu nie wybuchł pożar… Ale na szczęście tutaj nawet najbardziej nieudolne osoby powinny mieć problem z podpaleniem. Natomiast my póki co poznajmy jedenastego mieszkańca. ''Pojawia się nagranie. 'Keira: '''Witajcie! Nazywam się Keira Standford i aktualnie mam 20 lat. Od urodzenia mieszkam w San Jose w Kalifornii. Rodzina i znajomi mówią mi, że jestem trochę dziecinna, ale według mnie jestem po prostu radosna. ^^Poza tym jestem wielką fanką anime! <3 Liczę na to, że dzięki temu programowi uda mi się trochę zaistnieć w świecie i dostanę pracę przy tworzeniu anime lub mangi. Oprócz tego jestem też niezła w gry karciane, które są dla mnie fajną rozrywką. Może niektórzy uczestnicy będą chcieli ze mną czasem zagrać? ^^ Jeśli nie, to sama też sobie jakoś poradzę. Nie zamierzam nudzić się w domu ani przez chwilę. <3 ''Gdy filmik się skończył, Keira weszła na scenę. 'Heidi: '''Oto Keira! '''Keira: '''Hejka. <3 W końcu się doczekałam tej chwili. ^^ '''Heidi: '''Widzę, że jesteś kolejną osobą pełną entuzjazmu. Sezon zapowiada się bardzo radośnie! '''Keira: '''To super! Właśnie tego oczekiwałam. <3 '''Heidi: '''Więc w takim razie cieszy mnie to. Zapraszam do domu Wielkiego Brata! ''Keira z radością weszła do domu. 'Keira: '''Uuu… Kawaii. <3 ''Podeszła do reszty mieszkańców i przywitała się z nimi. 'Ryder: '''Może masz ochotę na szampana? '''Keira: '''Raczej nie… Nie jestem wielką fanką alkoholu. '''Vivian: '''O, już cię lubię! ^^ '''Keira: '''Serio? Więc ja ciebie też! <3 ''Keira razem z kilkoma osobami poszła w stronę salonu, by jeszcze obejrzeć sobie wnętrze. 'Heidi: '''Dom jest już prawie pełny. Wejdą tam jeszcze tylko trzy osoby. Zobaczmy, kim jest kolejny mieszkaniec. ''Na ekranie pojawia się filmik. 'An: '''Cześć, jestem An Yakatsuka. Mam 22 lata. Pochodzę z Tajlandii, ale aktualnie mieszkam w Miami. Mam za sobą już pewne osiągnięcia. Niedawno zostałem misterem swojego kraju, a następnie udało mi się wygrać tytuł Mistera Universe. Mimo wszystko moja sytuacja z pieniędzmi nie jest najlepsza, więc przydałaby mi się nagroda, którą bardzo chętnie wygram. Mam nadzieję, że zostanę zaakceptowany wśród uczestników, ponieważ prawdopodobnie będę tam jedynym homoseksualistą. Ale chyba najważniejsze jest to, że ja nie mam z tym problemu, prawda? ^^ ''An wchodzi na scenę. '''Heidi: Oto An! Jak to się stało, że mimo wygranej w takim konkursie nadal potrzebujesz pieniędzy? An: Cóż… To trochę skomplikowane… Heidi: Oczywiście nie musisz mówić, jeśli nie chcesz. An: Nie jest to nic tragicznego, ale na razie nie chcę tak od razu o tym gadać. Teraz liczy się dla mnie fajna przygoda. ^^ Heidi: Okej, może w późniejszym czasie postanowisz się otworzyć. Tymczasem zapraszam cię do środka! An wszedł do domu. Tak jak każdy zaczął witać się ze wszystkimi. Catherine: 'Ciekawe, czy to już wszyscy… W sumie nawet nie wiem ile nas teraz jest. Pogubiłam się przy liczeniu. :< '''An: '''Cóż, możliwe, że przyszedłem tutaj jako ostatni. '''Joey: '''Jeśli to już wszyscy, to za moment pewnie zostaniemy o tym poinformowani… '''Ryder: '''Nie no, może jeszcze zjawi się jedna lub dwie osoby. ^^ ''Na ekranie znów pojawiła się Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Oczywiście, że to jeszcze nie są wszyscy, ale tak jak już mówiłam, zbliżamy się do końca. Czas poznać ostatnią dziewczynę! ''Pojawia się nagranie. 'Allie: '''Heej, nazywam się Allie Jones. Mam 16 lat… nie, miałam na myśli 18. ^^ Mieszkam w Bostonie. Lubię być dobrą przyjaciółką dla moich przyjaciół. <3 Zgłosiłam się do programu, żeby znaleźć ich jeszcze więcej oraz co ważniejsze, żeby znaleźć miłość. <3 Najlepiej, jeśli chłopak będzie nazywał się Colton. ^^ Podobno czasami jestem trochę przerażająca, ale nie wiem dlaczego… W sumie to nie wiem po co to w ogóle powiedziałam… Zapomnijcie o tym. ^^ Tak czy owak, będę się świetnie bawić w tym programie, bo dzięki temu nie będę już chodzić do szkoły. <3 No i oczywiście to będzie idealna okazja do znalezienia Coltona, zwłaszcza że chłopcy nie będą mogli przede mną daleko uciec. <3 ''Allie nieco niepewnie weszła na scenę. '''Heidi: Oto Allie! Allie: Nie ogarniam trochę, co się tutaj dzieje... Heidi: Zaraz znajdziesz się w domu Wielkiego Brata, jeśli właśnie o to ci chodzi… Allie: Ah, no tak. Więc już ogarniam. ^^ Heidi: Heh, to dobrze. Może nie będę cię już zatrzymywać. Do wejścia musisz wejść po schodach, tak jakby co. Allie weszła do domu. Schodząc po schodach potknęła się, ale udało jej się nie upaść. Brooke: 'Nic ci nie jest? '''Allie: '''Nie, wszystko spoko… Tak poza tym, to cześć, jestem Allie. ^^ ''Zaczęła witać się ze wszystkimi uczestnikami. 'Allie: '''Czy któryś z chłopaków nazywa się może Colton? '''Angelika: '''Eee… Nie, a co? '''Allie: '''Nic, tak tylko chciałam wiedzieć… ^^ ''Kilka osób dziwnie się na nią spojrzało, ale po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy. 'Heidi: '''Okej, został nam już ostatni uczestnik. Zobaczmy kto to jest! ''Pojawia się filmik. 'Tom: '''Cześć, jestem Tom Fredrey. Obecnie mieszkam w Nowym Jorku, ale pochodzę z Polski. Dopiero co skończyłem 19 lat, ale nie sądzę, że jestem za młody na ten program. Pewnie i tak znajdzie się kilka osób w podobnym wieku. ^^ Tak ogólnie, to nie lubię mówić o sobie zbyt dużo… Podobno umiem dobrze śpiewać, ale raczej wolę unikać występów przed większą publicznością. Zgłosiłem się do tego programu, ponieważ chcę zarobić na własny dom, a to póki co jest najłatwiejszy sposób zanim pójdę do pracy. Poza tym mam nadzieję, że nie odpadnę już na samym początku… Chciałbym chociaż trochę nacieszyć się tym uczestnictwem. ^^ ''Tom wchodzi na scenę. '''Heidi: Oto Tom! Witaj! Tom: Cześć! Trochę się stresuję... Heidi: Czemu? Wszystko będzie dobrze! Nie martw się! Tom: Mam nadzieję, że masz rację... Heidi: Oczywiście, że mam! Uśmiechnij się, a reszta od razu będzie do ciebie pozytywnie nastawiona. Powodzenia! Tom wszedł do domu. Zaczął witać się z każdym uczestnikiem. Ostatnią osobą, do której podszedł, była Allie przebywająca w salonie. 'Tom: '''Cześć, jestem Tom, a ty? '''Allie: '''Tom… To prawie jak Colton. <3 '''Tom: '''Co? '''Allie: '''Nic takiego. Jestem Allie. ^^ Miło mi cię poznać. <3 '''Tom: '''I wzajemnie… ''Tom odszedł do innych osób, natomiast Allie zaczęła się w niego wpatrywać. 'Heidi: '''I to już wszyscy! Na razie atmosfera w domu jest przyjemna, ale już niedługo odbędą się pierwsze nominacje, które mogą nieco namieszać. Tymczasem ja zobaczę się z wami już za tydzień podczas pierwszej eliminacji. Więc do zobaczenia! ''Heidi zeszła ze sceny i od tego momentu jest pokazana na żywo dalsza część pierwszego dnia. Wszyscy uczestnicy zgromadzili się na sofach w salonie. Po chwili w domu rozległ się głos Wielkiego Brata. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witajcie w domu Wielkiego Brata! ''Radość uczestników. 'Wielki Brat: '''Drzwi do sypialni i ogrodu zostały otwarte. W sypialni czekają na was wasze walizki. Wielki Brat ma nadzieję, że dobrze spędzicie czas w tym domu. ''Wszyscy uczestnicy po chwili zaczęli pchać się do sypialni, by zająć sobie najlepsze łóżka. Podbiegali do swoich walizek, które stały na środku pomieszczenia i zaczęli wybierać łóżka. 'Vivian: '''Lol, tu są cztery podwójne łóżka… Nie zamierzam z nikim spać! ''Vivian szybko zajęła pojedyncze łóżko tuż przy ścianie. 'Catherine: '''Ja i Vicey możemy spać w jednym łóżku. ^^ Prawda, siostro? <3 '''Vicey: '''Jasne, my zawsze możemy slip tugeder. ^^ '''Brooke: '''A może ktoś chce spać ze mną? <3 '''Angelika: '''Albo ze mną? <3 ''Ryder odwrócił się do Angeliki. 'Ryder: '''Cóż… ja z chęcią. :D '''Angelika: '''Yaay. <3 ''Angelika i Ryder wspólnie zajęli jedno z podwójnych łóżek. Brooke wyglądała na nieco zazdrosną i nie mogąc już znaleźć nikogo chętnego zajęła pojedyncze łóżko. Po chwili Maddie, Tom, An, Jayden i Andrew również zajęli kolejne pojedyncze łóżka. W ten sposób zostali Keira, Allie, Philip i Joey oraz tylko dwa podwójne łóżka. 'Keira: '''Cóż… to może dziewczyny zajmą jedno łóżko, a chłopacy drugie? '''Philip: '''Ehh… Lepszego wyjścia chyba na razie nie mamy… ''Keira i Allie wspólnie zajęły jedno łóżko, a Joey i Philip drugie, które stało tuż obok. Gdy już każdy wiedział, gdzie będzie spać, uczestnicy zaczęli się rozpakowywać, a następnie większość rozeszła się w różne miejsca. Niektórzy wyszli na dwór, żeby pogadać, a inni byli w łazience i już zaczęli szykować się do spania. Na tym skończył się pierwszy odcinek. Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother